


Outcast

by Depressed_Writer1500



Series: Outcast [1]
Category: Outcast - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Writer1500/pseuds/Depressed_Writer1500
Summary: Meet Johnathan Antonelli , a.k.a Echo , one of the most infamous villains and killers that his world has ever seen.In a world of heroes and villains, there are many different heroes to look up to. And Johnathan wanted to be one of those heroes. He had always dreamed of having great powers , saving people and putting villains in prison. Though , after a freak incident that ended up with his best friend dead and Johnathan questioning if he wants to live anymore,  he realized that maybe heroes arent all they seem , that there is something more deadly and destructive behind their ideas of justice. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he doesnt want to go down a path of heroism. Maybe , just maybe, he is ready to become something darker. So thats exactly what he did.
Series: Outcast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134257





	Outcast

Meet Johnathan Antonelli , a.k.a Echo , one of the most infamous villains and killers that his world has ever seen. 

In a world of heroes and villains, there are many different heroes to look up to. And Johnathan wanted to be one of those heroes. He had always dreamed of having great powers , saving people and putting villains in prison. Though , after a freak incident that ended up with his best friend dead and Johnathan questioning if he wants to live anymore, he realized that maybe heroes arent all they seem , that there is something more deadly and destructive behind e=there ideas of justice. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, he doesnt want to go down a path of heroism. Maybe , just maybe, he is ready to become something darker. So thats exactly what he did.


End file.
